FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention is generally related to sensors for use in machines for washing articles and, more particularly, to a sensor platform, or cluster, which contains and protects a series of parameter sensing components and is attachable in various places within a dishwasher or washing machine for monitoring the condition of the liquid used by the machine.